Hayato Masaki
Background Saga Empire's Hero at the start of the story. Hayato was summoned at the age of 14 and started off as level 50. He's the wielder of the holy sword, Arondight. Described as a justice minded fool, Hayato deliberately acts brash and overconfident in order to protect and reassure his companions. This is evident in the way he boisterously announces his own arrival at any battle, which acts as a powerful taunt to refocus his enemies's attention towards himself and to inspire and take pressure off his allies. He is an unrepentant lolicon. Appearance At 23 years old, he is handsome with a masculine and stalwart face. He has short black hair like an athlete, and his macho body is usually cladded in his distinctive blue hero armor. Equipment *Arondight, a Holy Sword. *Tunas, a Holy Armor. Fitted with a Philosopher's Stone which acts as a core to provide extra magic power. *Flying Boot. Plot Lesseu City During the battle against the Lesseu Demon, Zena witnesses the arrival of Hero Hayato late in the battle. Hayato and his air ship make short work of the demon and his army, saving the young Earl Lesseu and his army from a disastrous defeat. Oyugock Capital While waiting on board their air ship for his companions to finish investigating the recent oracles related to demon lord appearances, Hayato and his party are suddenly summoned to the Oyugock Capital by Ringrande using her Talisman of Divine Gift. The Jule Verne arrives above the arena and finds it under attack by a host of monster led by the yellow-skinned demon, a powerful demon which had once forced Hayato to flee at the cost of the lives of half of his previous party. Presented with a chance to wipe away his past regrets and exact vengeance upon his fated foe, Hayato and his party engages the demon in battle. Hayato exchanges blows with the demon but is gradually pushed back by the demon using magic edge on its regenerating elongated fingernails and its counterattack of powerful flame magic. Any damage inflicted against the demon being greatly reduced by it's scaly barriers, which is then immediately healed by the summoned Balls surrounding the demon. Hayato however is soon joined by his companions who (with Satou helping from the shadows) have manged to contain the demon's monster minions. Hoping to wipe out the demon in one shot, the hero party's 3 spell casters use their Talisman of Divine Gift, and start a forbidden spell chant for tactical magic against the demon. Unfazed and tired of waiting for his subordinates to appear, the demon summons it's trump card: the Great Monster Fish - Tovkezeera, the legendary level 97 monster that once acted as the air fortresses for the Golden Wild Boar King. Out of options, Hayato orders the valuable Jules Verne into battle, hoping the air ship's main battery powered by Arondight as it's core would be powerful enough to kill the monster fish. Mocking the hero's continued determination to fight, the demon points toward the still active summoning circle which proceeds to summon Tovkezeera until seven appear above the Oyugock arena. Now faced with a truly hopeless situation, Hayato accepts his death is near while uttering a quiet complaint to Goddess Parion. Unbeknown to Hayato and the demon, Satou who had finished helping people escape from the arena was overjoyed that a chance to gain a huge amount of rare whale meat had suddenly presented itself. Using his newly learnt Laser multiple times and the Condense skill to focus them into a single powerful laser attack, Satou decapitates the seven Tovkezeera, before immediately placing their corpses into Storage. Skills *Self Status *Status Check *Hide Skill *Infinite Storing (Inventory) *Basic Sword *Basic Spear *Lot of various other skillsWN 3-6 Unique Skills *Lance (Nothing cannot be Penetrated) *Shield (Nothing can Penetrate) *Regeneration (Endless Healing) Can only be used once a month. Party Members * A staff-officer-type glasses-wearing girl around him, but since she was needed in the noble bureaucracy, I don't think she'd participate in the war. Trivia *According to [[Arisa], Hayato is straightforward altruistic fool *Hayato has met Zena in the Lesseu territory of Shiga Kingdom when a horse-headed demon ran rampant. He admires her "middle-schooler-level flat chest" and says he would have proposed to her if they met five years earlier. *Hayato refers to himself with ore-sama. *He writes "YES! Lolita, NO! Touch" as his autograph that was sent to Leon Muno *Hayato was summoned as a hero at the age of 14, and was 23 years old by the time he appears in the story. Since Hayato returned to his own world on the exact day he was originally summoned, he is once again a 14 year old high-schooler. *He is the opposite of Satou, he loves as much attention as possible and his preferred type of women are loli's, despite being constantly surrounded by adult big breasted women. *Of all the people in the hero world, he likes Arisa the most, referring her as "honey" and had challenged Satou over his "ownership" of her. *When he returned to Japan and regained his 14 year old body, he retained the base stats he had in the hero world. Quotes * "'The great me, has arrived!'" * "If we had just met five years earlier, I'd have absolutely proposed to her." * "YES!! LOLI!! NO!! TOUCH!!!" * "Breasts are nothing more than just lumps of fat. What a bunch of perverts." Gallery DM6-13.jpg|Hayato uses <>, Arondight finishing move. DM7-6.jpg DM7-7.jpg DM7-11.jpg References Category:Hero Category:Japanese Category:Saga Empire Category:Hero Summoning Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hayato Masaki's Hero Party Category:Parion Category:True Hero Category:Human